


Death is not an Escape

by whitedandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is full of endless wisdom, so it only makes sense that it gets its hooks into Harry much faster than the rest of them…





	Death is not an Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianPen/gifts).



> happy valentine's! i'm a huge fan of your works so I had to treat you! You're a wonderful author, and an even cooler person, so hopefully you enjoy :)

 

There were black spots in his vision and his head was pounding.

His glasses were missing. He turned his head to the side, squinting in hopes it would allow him to see _something_.

Then his heart skipped a beat.

He knew where he was.

Before he could panic more, there was a hand reaching under his chin, jerking it upward. The person in front of him was clear despite his blurry vision; their proximity ensured that Harry would be able to see every feature of their face.

And once it registered who he was looking at, Harry stumbled back as much as he could when he was still sitting, his heart beating even faster.

How did he get here?

“That hurts, Harry,” said the apparition, because what else could it be? There was no way _Voldemort_ could have gotten here, not with the wards and not with Dumbledore still Headmaster.  “After all the time we spent together,” continued Tom Riddle, “why would you run?”

“We haven’t spent any time together,” he snapped, shaking, and the apparition tilted its head.

“I rested on your head all month,” said Riddle, and there was a smug quality to the way he was quirking his lips at Harry. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?”

Dread filled Harry’s heart.

He couldn’t – he had been _so_ stupid. After what happened with Ginny, he should have _known_ better than to trust anything in Hogwarts. But the diadem hadn’t talked back to him like the diary had; it had only given him insight when he put it on. After trying all year to figure out what Malfoy had been up to, the clarity had been welcome, even desired. And he had even looked it up after the first time, the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw was boasted to help with _no_ side effects.

He should have told Hermione about it. But he hadn’t because she had been still annoyed with him about the Half Blood Prince. He thought she would have considered the Diadem a cheat as well…

Now he was paying for it.

Because now he knew that the Diadem had been corrupted by Voldemort. It was the same exact scene that had happened all those years ago; the Diadem had also dragged him to the Chamber of Secrets.

He wondered if this Riddle had left a message for those above as well; if his friends now knew he rested in the Chamber of Secrets.

Because how could they get down here without him? They couldn’t speak Parseltongue…they wouldn’t be able to open the Chamber to save him like they had done with Ginny.

He was truly stuck here, and he was on his own.

But Harry had beaten one version of Riddle before, and _that_ Riddle had a basilisk. This one had only his own wits about him, and Harry knew he could defeat him. He had to.

“Now, now,” and while Harry was lost in his thoughts, Riddle had got even closer; he was on his knees now in front of Harry, his glowing red eyes fixated on him, “What are you planning?”

“How to kill you,” he said, baring his teeth in an attempt at intimidation. Riddle stared, and then laughed, throwing his head back as his glee filled the empty room. Harry flushed at the way Riddle was looking down on him, anger rising in him as Riddle continued to laugh.

“You can’t _kill_ me, Harry,” said Riddle when he had finally calmed down, condescension clear to hear, “not with how you are. I’ve sat on your head for so long, I know everything’s that gone through your head. You’re no match for me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Harry said, putting as much confidence as he could into his voice. It didn’t seem to work, instead Riddle just tilted his head, as if to wonder just what Harry was trying to get at. “I beat one of you, and I killed the real you. You shouldn’t be much of a challenge.”

That seemed to get a response. Riddle’s eyes narrowed at him, and a few terse seconds passed. And then that smug smirk was back, and Riddle was all of a sudden even closer than before.

“Didn’t you hear me?” asked Riddle. “I know _everything_ there is to know about you. And I know…” he paused, his glowing red eyes darting downward to look at Harry’s lips.

Harry’s heart stopped in that second.

“You think I’m attractive,” he said. “And that you may have beat one of me, but that one had someone to _save_. Your hero complex won’t work here…there’s no one here but you, and you won’t be in need of saving…”

Before Harry could refute any of the Diadem’s words, Riddle was pressing forward, his lips insistent against Harry’s.

There was a split second that Harry almost responded; it had been so sudden, and so out of the blue that Harry hadn’t even realized what was going to happen until it did. Then he clamped his lips shut, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out what angle Riddle was using to get under his skin, what kissing him would do – and then his thoughts were silenced almost immediately when Riddle bit down hard on his bottom lip, eliciting a single gasp from him and giving him the opening he needed…

Riddle was ravaging him, his tongue mapping every corner of Harry’s mouth and ignoring the way Harry fisted his hands into his cloak, unable to breathe under the assault. And it felt endless; Harry had never been kissed like this before, so his defenses were barely able to withhold against the way Riddle pressed his will on Harry.

When Riddle finally pulled apart, Harry was panting hard. Riddle seemed unaffected, but the way his eyes were on him, betrayed the way he was acting emotionless.

They burned, and Harry suddenly realized that there might be no way out.

This Riddle seemed to want something else.

Death might not even be an escape…

“You’re scared,” said Riddle, finally breaking the tense silence that had blanketed them after the harsh kiss. “But I won’t kill you. Not yet. I have far more important plans for your body, Harry.”

Fear overwhelmed him at Riddle’s words. Riddle was right. Harry had no wand. He was defenseless here.

Because Riddle was holding his wand in his hand. And he was pointing it directly toward Harry.

If he could just surprise Riddle, if he could reach forward and try to grab it, then maybe –

“Don’t be silly, Harry,” Riddle interrupted his thoughts. “You’re going to be staying here.”

Riddle was casting a glamour on himself. In seconds, his own face stared back at him.

“No one will believe you,” said Harry. The git hadn’t even used Polyjuice Potion, surely Hermione would notice.

“I’ve been studying you for months, Harry. I’m sure I can act enough like a hormone-riddled teenager to throw people off.”

His mind was spinning. How had Riddle gotten a body? Back then, the other Riddle had to drain Ginny dry…

But his magic still felt intact. And he felt _fine_ ; if he had been drained of magic, his body would know.

Then how?

“So many questions,” said Riddle, and that’s when it dawned on Harry; he was reading Harry’s mind.

“You see,” said Riddle, not waiting for a response from Harry, “you have something inside of you that is easy to pull from. You’re just like me…a piece of Voldemort is inside of you, and as such, you’re an easy supply of magic for me. But don’t worry,” said Riddle, his voice getting lower, “I won’t leave you alone for long. I’ll come back every night to make sure you’re not lonely…”

Before Harry could prepare himself, Riddle was diving in again, pulling an even more brutal kiss on Harry. Harry whimpered into it; he knew his lips were bruised, but he couldn’t do anything. And if he concentrated, he swore he could feel the magic that Riddle was siphoning from him.

“Now be a good boy, Harry,” said Riddle, when he pulled away. He was licking his lips, and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away. Because Riddle was still glamoured to look like him, and even though he knew it was Riddle, it broke his mind to think that this was it – his friends – they were going to die because they wouldn’t dare think he was a threat…

Riddle’s smirk only grew at his thoughts, and Harry froze when Riddle reached forward and started to undo his tie.

This couldn’t be –

But Riddle was just taking his tie for his own, completing the look. He looped his own Slytherin tie around Harry’s hands, tying them together. “Just in case,” said Riddle, and then he stood. His eyes were gleaming – had his eyes always been that green or was the glamour unable to hide the unnatural red underneath?

Harry knew he’d have time to ponder; Riddle had already turned. Without even a farewell, the wizard walked off, intending to go back up into Hogwarts to do whatever he wanted.

And Harry was here, tied up, and left behind in the Chamber of Secrets and the only person who knew was Tom Riddle.

And this Riddle seemed to have no intention of letting him go.

 


End file.
